


Keep me company

by fehldrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hugging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Android Smut, Kisses, M/M, Nines is Connors personal heater, No Beta, two soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehldrck/pseuds/fehldrck
Summary: Connor and Nines are spending some quality time together.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: DBHSecretSanta2020





	Keep me company

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the DBH Secret Santa 2020.
> 
> This is for @Pinkwebby on Tumblr
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"Gimme your hands." Connor announced, but before Nines was even able to react, the elder one had grabbed his hands. Placing them on his own cheeks while he still covered Nines hand with his. A soft sight left his lips and he closed his eyes blissfully.

Nines tilted his head to the side, obviously confused.

"Connor?"

"You run much hotter than I do. On particular days I sometimes feel… cold, you should say. Just want to warm up a bit." Nines' expression softened and he rubbed with his thumb over Connors cheek.

"Why don't you get an upgrade, so that you won't get cold easily?" Nines suggested, but the glare Connor threw at him made him realise that he said something wrong.

"Why, thank you. But I don't want anyone to mess up my guts. On the other hand…" He started and his voice became much softer.

"I already have my own heater." Connor wrapped his arms around Nines under his jacket and placed his chin on his chest. Looking up to the taller one. Nines blushed a little bit and wrapped his arms around Connor.

"Come one guys. We are at work here!" Gavin said out loud, throwing a pencil in Nines and Connor direction.

"You're just jealous, Reed!" Connor shouted back, hugging Nines tighter.

"I think detective Reed is right. This isn't the appropriate place to share affections."

Connor rolled his eyes annoyed and let go of Nines. He immediately felt the loss of Nines warmth and missed it. So Connor grabbed his hand and pulled him over to his desk. If he wasn't allowed to show openly affection, then he wanted to sit next to his boyfriend and hold hands. They sat together at Connors desk and did hold hands under it. A faint blush was painting Nines cheeks blue while he was smiling content, holding Conners hand firmly.

\---

Connor was holding onto Nines' arm while they were walking home to the flat they shared. Keeping a steady peace it didn't take them long to reach their destination.

"Do you have any plans for the evening?" Nines asked after they had entered the flat. He put his jacket neatly away and faced his partner.

"Wanna spend the evening with you. Maybe snuggle up on the couch or bed?" Nines smiled softly and received from Connor a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Today you seem to be more affectionate than usual."

"Is that a problem?" Connor asked, hugging Nines from behind.

"Not at all, my dear. I like that a lot." Connor grinned satisfied and lifted Nines with no effort, carrying him over to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Nines asked surprised, holding onto his better half. Connor placed Nines softly on the couch and towered over him, smirking a little bit.

"Just want to get you into the right position."

"Position for what?" Connor just kept smiling and pointed at the ceiling. Nines eyes followed the direction and he saw a mistletoe hanging there.

"When did you place it there?"

"Doesn't matter. You know what this means?" Nines nodded. Of course he knew what a mistletoe meant and he was more than eager to follow that tradition. He placed his hands on Connors cheek and brought his face closer to his own, before he planted a kiss on the tip of Connors nose.

"There is your kiss."

"That's not what I had in mind when I placed it there." Connor said, pouting. A gentle smile tugged at Nines' lips.

"Then show me what you had in mind~" Connor sat down on Nines lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders before he kissed his partner softly.

Nines enjoyed these soft kisses the most. They felt quite good, but it wasn't just the feeling why he enjoyed them so much. It was the gesture behind it, the way how Connor kissed him so gentle. Showing that he loves him. This gentle and soft love which went so much deeper than words could ever describe. Heated kisses were easy, but those simple expressions of love. Being open and vulnerable. That's what Nines loved much more. Out of them he was the one who preferred the gentle expressions of affection and Connor knew that all too well.

But Nines also knew how Connor liked it the most and he was more than eager to make him happy. He opened his mouth a little, Iicking over Connor lip who opened his mouth as well. Connor preferred deep kisses. Where their tongues danced around each other in perfect harmony. He loves to analyse his partner. It was a pleasing sensation when the informations popped up, telling him what he was tasting. Nines knew that the other one wanted to be fully occupied with Nines. Mentally and physically.

_ Give me your hand.  _ Nines told Connor over their shared connection. The elder one still kept one arm around his lover, but placed his other hand in Nines. Linking their fingers together, but also their minds. Connor felt how Nines let his synthetic skin disappear and did it as well. Feeling Nines like this was more intimate than everything else. His hud was flooded with Nines emotions and it was more than he was able to comprehend. This unending love and affection. All the little gestures that Nines had done so far to prove his love were running in a loop in his mind. Filling every little piece of his hud. Nines was everywhere and Connor loved it.

Their kiss became uncoordinated, because Connor couldn't concentrate properly anymore. It was just so much to take in and he knew that Nines had much more to give, but he didn't know how much more he could handle. Nines broke the kiss and looked at his lover. His Led was spinning yellowed and his eyes were closed, flickering from time to time. Even his face was a little flushed in a soft blue and it was the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. Nines liked it to occupy Connors mind to the fullest.

_ I love you, Connor. I love you so much. _

Connor didn't need to hear these words. He knew- he felt how much Nines cared for him and it was overwhelming. But that was just how his love was. Unconditional, all consuming. So pure and honest. It was more than he deserved, but still Nines was offering it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Connor leaned his forehead against Nines' and activated his synthetic skin again. It was just too much for him to handle. If they would continue like this he would have to soft reboot. At this moment he didn't want to do that.

"Everything okay?" Nines asked concerned and followed Connors example, but still held his hand.

"Yes. Just… a lot to take in." Nines chuckled softly, placing his hands on Connors cheeks and kissed him. His forehead, his nose, his cheek, his lips and his chin. Connor hummed satisfied.

"I love this." Connor stated, enjoying the tickling feeling that Nines touches left behind.

"I know." Nines whispered against his skin, continuing with kissing his neck gently. Nibbing on the synthetic skin until it retracts. A quiet moan left Connors lips and he closed his eyes.

"You're not satisfied yet?" Connor asked, out of breath. Interfacing with Nines is always satisfying, more than satisfying, but it was also exhausting.

"You need a break?" Nines looked at Connor and stroked through his hair.

"Yes, please." Nines placed another kiss on his cheek and helped Connor get off of his lap, so that he would sit next to him.

"I'll be right back. Alright?" Connor just leaned back, closing his eyes. He heard that Nines left, walking to the kitchen. It took a moment before he came back. It sounded like he was placing cups on the table. The next moment he felt a blanket being wrapped around his shoulders and he opened his eyes. Nines was sitting next to him smiling softly.

"Thanks."

"I made some hot Thirium." Nines grabbed a cup and handed it to Connor, who smiled happily. Connor leaned against his partner, enjoying how close they were. Nines wrapped his arms round Connor, pulling him in.

"I love you, my dear."

"I love you too, Nines."


End file.
